


all the times mark loved donghyuck and the one time he fell out of it

by amyanom



Series: all the times, and the one time, [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coffee, M/M, Pre-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom
Summary: "do you know what's worse than breaking up?" mark asked. he believed in love."what is?" donghyuck asked within a heartbeat. he was the love mark believed.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: all the times, and the one time, [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	all the times mark loved donghyuck and the one time he fell out of it

mark gulped down the lump on his throat as he looked at donghyuck, across the sequoia that kept the two apart.

mark cleared his throat once more, he fiddled with the cup handle, making a scraping noise on the coaster, donghyuck seemed annoyed.

he shifted his focus to the backdrop behind. he breathed in what's left, and breathed out more than he gave. "do you know what's worse than breaking up?" mark asked.

"what is?" donghyuck asked within a heartbeat.

someone once told mark to count to five before doing anything, to think it through before making any big changes and decisions.

one,

'falling apart without doing anything,' that was his answer.

two,

mark often wondered how donghyuck felt. he was always an open book but an interactive one. he tells mark everything but not quite the full story, never the full story.

three,

mark often wished he would just disappear, actually, either of them would be fine. he felt that their relationship was the moon and the sea, push and pull. a never ending saga that made donghyuck's presence overwhelming as he was the moon.

four,

mark believed in love. he believe that it will bring peace to both parties, he was, at first. now it was turbulence inside him. the higher the plane flew, the greater risk it took. donghyuck was the love he believed.

five,

both of them knew it was coming. the impending doom. the elephant in the room. frequent questions such as when will they fall out? when will they let go of each other's hands and hold their own. time is the only one that can tell, but if time is an illusion, was their love a lie as well?

six.

"mark?" donghyuck called. his right eyebrow raised for a second before being furrowed. his piercing gaze made mark feel as if he was looking at his soul. 

if so, can donghyuck tell that mark fell out of love ages ago?

push and pull. when mark gained courage to break everything up, donghyuck comes running with something sweet. something mark couldn't resist. it was all he wanted after all. donghyuck's love.

he was the love he believed. he associated love with a cup of coffee. scorching, yet satisfying. a perfect blend of bitter and sweet. they took turns drinking, some took more than the other, but it was two cups disguised as one. mark finished his coffee ages ago and he stayed, because maybe donghyuck will ask mark if he wants a sip in the long run,

however the marathon was finished. mark was way past the checkered.

donghyuck sighed at mark's failure to give an answer. he lifted his cup and placed it on mark's coaster, replacing his.

"what hurts more than a break up, mark?"

"delaying it."

**Author's Note:**

> [ **TWITTER ACC** ](https://twitter.com/amyanom)


End file.
